Sonalo Prime (Preview)
by Warrior4hire
Summary: After the reclamation was stopped and ONI under Serin Osman toppled. The galaxy went into a new age of peace, until now. Story in preview is not final and is guaranteed to change over time. Rated M for action


Somewhere deep in space in orbit of a uninhabitable planet was an enormous space ship that had the words Blue Star on it with a blue star between the words. In the bridge passing was a male human in a grey uniform with the letters SOCU on it. He was a Colonel in his early 60s name Julius Mac, but was simply called colonel Mac. He then stops and grabs an audio recorder on the handle of his chair and turns it on.

"Colonel's report, July 5th, 2587, it's been sometime since we toppled Serin Osman and her secret regime, since then we've been classified by the UNSC as desperadoes for the time being until our name can be cleared, which probably won't happen considering that fact that there's still a few senators still loyal to her, including Del Rio who seems to have went dark along with Black box. The SOCU hasn't seen any action since that day, but I think it's in my best interest to let everyone rest for now. Julius Mac, Colonel of the special operations coalition unit signing off," Colonel Mac said into the audio recorder before stopping it and sets it down. He then walks over to a futuristic table called a hologram table that was turned off at the moment.

"Issues, sir?" A crew member asked.

"Nope, but I am wondering what the UNSC's been up to since we did what we had to do," Colonel Mac answered.

"You and everyone else on the ship. It's been almost a year now since we left Osman to die, but I have a feeling that it's gonna take a miracle to clear up our name," another crew member pointed out.

"I've seen plenty of those happen in our war with ONI, like midnight facility for example, they could have saw that EMP coming from a light year away and yet somehow they didn't," Colonel Mac explained.

"Sir, we've got a medium sized slip space rupture on the other side of the planet," a crew member pointed out.

"All they way out here in unoccupied space? Something's wrong," Colonel Mac said before turning on the hologram table to see another ship half the size of theirs.

"What's a halcyon class cruiser doing all the way out here. Scan the ship for anything," Colonel Mac ordered before the ship being projected on the table was scanned for any signs of life.

"Looks like a small crew of personal. Probably wounded from battle, we also have..." the crew member scanning the ship said before he pauses the everything on the ship starts to malfunction a little bit, "the heck?"

"Must be jamming our signal. Which means that they're doing something on that ship," Colonel Mac said before trying to contact the ship.

"Halcyon class cruiser, identity yourself... halcyon class cruiser, respond!" Colonel Mac demanded, "no response? Something up. find out all you can about this ship, whatever you need to do."

Somewhere in a private barracks of the ship three human soldiers in futuristic suits are seen chatting with each other.

"And that's why us being trained since we were 6 wasn't a crime unlike the spartan 2s," a male human in brown hair in a black suit with dark blue secondary named Daniel but preferred to be called Sharp eye said.

"Well you'd think that our families would be concern about such things we were put through," a male human in a black suit with light green secondary and short hair named Clark said.

"Speaking of which. Hey Elo! Didn't it kill your parents to give you up to Colonel Mac?" A female human in a pitch black suit with orange hair named Gabe asked a tall reptilian like alien with mandible like jaws named Elo.

"I'm sure it broke their hearts to give me up they way they did," Elo said.

"Tell us, do you think the Colonel will let you learn more about your race?" Clark asked.

"I'm not too sure if any of us will be allowed to retire regardless," Elo pointed out before Colonel Mac walked in.

"Colonel on deck!" Sharp Eye shouted before him, Gabe, Clark and Elo stood there and saluted him.

"Spartans, we have spotted a halcyon class cruiser on the other side of the planet that isn't responding. We need to get aboard and find out what's going on," Colonel Mac said.

"Yes sir," they all said except for Colonel Mac.

"Where's Jacob?" Colonel Mac asked.

"He went into the training room a little bit ago," Clark pointed out before Colonel Mac walked off. Meanwhile in another part of the ship, a male human in a black suit with a green secondary was seen shooting a semi automatic rifle called a DMR at several targets as they appear. The session lasts for at least 20 more seconds before the targets stop appearing as the male human known as Jacob unloaded the rifle and cleans up the bullet casings. Just as he puts the DMR up Colonel Mac was seen standing behind him.

"Making sure your ready for anything?" Colonel Mac asked.

"That's just it, sir, ever since we toppled ONI, we haven't been needed by anyone," Jacob pointed out.

How come you don't want to rest then? Take a breather or two," Colonel Mac said as Jacob walked by before he walks with him.

"Can't remember the last time I had proper rest, considering the fact that you only allow so much of it at a time. I guess I just forget what it's like to be human," Jacob said.

"I've done things that I regret, Spartan," Colonel Mac pointed out, but Jacob just kept walking, "I never told you this yet, but if there was a way to allow you to live out your life without you being what you are now, I'm sure me and your parents would have resorted to that instead."

Jacob just looks at Colonel Mac before entering the armory.

"If you did care about me, then you would have let me kill Osman," Jacob said.

"You know it wasn't the right thing to do, I taught you better than what you were trying to do that day," Colonel Mac pointed out before Jacob let out an angry sigh.

"What's the mission?" Jacob asked.

"We have a halcyon class cruiser roaming by that isn't responding to us and is messing with our systems," Colonel Mac explained.

"So you need me to investigate?" Jacob asked.

"Exactly," Colonel Mac answered.

"I'm on it," Jacob pointed out. Later him and his team arrive at a station where their armor was waiting. He steps into the circle and grabs two handles before robotic arms start attaching their armor to them piece by piece starting with the chest. Jacob's armor had a green finish with a grey secondary color to it. And looked more futuristic than everyone else's. Clark's was a lighter variant with a light green finish and orange secondary color. Elo being an alien called a Sangheili had specially designed armor that was practically indestructible and was made from the same metal of the armor of a Sangheili elite squadron of assassins called the silent shadow. Sharp Eye's was a assassin variant of the standard issue armor called spartan armor while Gabe had pitch black armor. After the armor was put on, Jacob and his team put on the helmets and assembled at a hanger of the ship where a futuristic transport ship was seen waiting. They get aboard and strap in.

"Colonel pointed out that the ship's messing with our transmissions, so communication will be a bit difficult. We'll have to find what's causing it and shut it down," Jacob explained, "keep your weapons ready in case the crew isn't friendly."

Jacob's team nods their head before the pelican takes off and heads towards the other side of the planet where the halcyon class cruiser was waiting.

"Colonel Mac to unidentified halcyon class cruiser, we are sending a team to investigate, we expect full cooperation," Colonel Mac pointed out as the pelican gets closer "halcyon class cruiser, have your crew ready to brief the team being sent aboard."

Several guns emerged from the ship, aim at the pelican and starts shooting at it.

"Pilot get us out of here!" Jacob shouted as him and his team feel the pelican shake. The pilot then gets hit by an incoming projectile killing him.

"Pilot?" Clark asked before Jacob got out of his seat and checks on the pilot to see that he's dead.

"Not any more!" Jacob pointed out as the pelican crash lands in the hanger. Several soldiers carrying futuristic rifles head towards the pelican before Elo emerges from the wreckage with a heavy machine gun and starts shooting the soldiers. Several were fall to the ground dead while the rest ran off.

"Squad 783 to the bridge! The intruders have been confirmed as Spartan Jacob and his team! Send reinforcements right away!" One of the Marines loyal to the organization known as ONI (the office of naval intelligence) pointed out before getting sniped by Sharp Eye.

"Let's move!" Jacob said as they run to the nearest hallway leading to the source of the jamming.

"Any personal in the cryo chamber, move captured subjects to transport immediately," a man on the coms said.

"Change of plans. Clark, we're going to the cryo chamber to investigate. Elo can you find us a way out of here?" Jacob asked.

"Leave it to me," Elo said before heading back to the hanger.

"Gabe, Sharp Eye, go look for the source of the jamming," Jacob ordered before Gabe and Sharp Eye ran off in the direction they were originally heading, "let's get a warthog, quick!"

Three marines were seen readying a futuristic looking machine gun on the back of a military car called a warthog.

"Alright were loaded up!" The marine on the back pointed out before the other two marines try to climb on board, but stop when they see Jacob and Clark standing in front of it.

"Taxi?" Clark asked before the marines try to attack them but get knocked out before they could get their rifles. Seconds later Clark drives off with Jacob on the turret.

"Taxi? Seriously?" Jacob asked.

"I was in good humor, come on," Clark said as Elo rushes over to the control console and looks for a way off the ship. Meanwhile with Gabe and Sharp Eye who were running down the hall when 2 futuristic 4 wheelers called Mongooses with machine guns on the hood drive towards them.

"Gabe!" Sharp Eye said.

"On it," Gabe said before pulling out a grenade launcher and shoots a grenade at one of the four wheelers blowing it up while Sharp Eye snipes the marine off the driver seat and jumps on with her. They then drive off towards the source of the jamming.

"This should save us some time," Sharp Eye pointed out. Back with Jacob and Clark who were making their way to the cryo chamber. As they kept driving, marines up ahead were seen readying a road block with a laser cannon called a spartan laser was seen ready.

"Spartan laser up ahead!" Clark called out.

"I see it," Jacob pointed out as they got closer. He then starts shooting at the soldier carrying the spartan laser, killing him in the process before taking down the other soldiers backing him up. As they passed by, he grabbed the spartan laser for later use.

"Good catch," Clark commented as he kept driving. Further along the way, two other warthogs follow them with futuristic cannons on the back called gauss cannons.

"Gauss warthogs behind us! I'll take care of them!" Jacob pointed out as he turns the turret around to shoot the warthogs. As he does, one of the enemy warthogs fires and almost hits them, "dang it! that was too close!"

"You okay back there?" Clark asked as Jacob jumps into the front seat.

"I almost lost my hand there! You really think I'm okay?" Jacob asked. A janitor is seen sweeping the floors when Jacob and Clark pass by followed by the two warthogs.

"I don't get paid enough for this," the janitor pointed out as he continued sweeping. Back with Jacob and Clark who ready the spartan laser. Jacob grabs it and aims at the closest warthog before firing, a red beam hits the warthog destroying it in the process.

"That's one down!" Jacob said as he aims for the other warthog that fires at him nearly destroying the spartan laser.

"Well I guess they aren't dumb," Clark pointed out before Jacob tosses the wrecked spartan laser and tosses a blue ball shaped grenade that lights up at the wheel of the warthog. The grenade launches the warthog a few feet in the air, "and that's why we get paid the big bucks."

We sort of don't get paid," Jacob pointed out. Back with Gabe and Sharp Eye who continued driving towards the source of the jamming.

"The jamming's getting stronger, we must be getting close," Gabe pointed out as a marine comes up with a double barreled rocket launcher.

"Spnkr up ahead," Sharp Eye pointed out.

"I've got this," Gabe said pulling out a mini rocket launcher called a Hydra and shoots at the marine. The rocket hit with deadly precision killing the marine in the process.

"Nice shot!" Sharp Eye commented.

"Not as nice as yours," Gabe pointed out as they continued driving. Back on the UNSC Blue Star with Colonel Mac who was watching the enemy ship emerge from the other side of the planet.

"Any luck?" Colonel Mac asked.

"Not the slightest, whatever's jamming our signal is something we've never seen before. I'd sure like to know what it is," the communications team leader pointed out.

"You and me both," Colonel Mac said.

"I wonder what would've happened if it was the banished.

"I highly doubt we'll hear from them ever again, we've wiped out 94% of their army on the ark. The other 6% have either been killed or have gone dark," Colonel Mac pointed out.

"Then how do you explain the silent shadow back when Kelsey gave birth to Jacob?" A random person asked.

"That's classified," Colonel Mac answered. Back with Gabe and Sharp Eye who see that their radars have gone dark.

"This must be it," Gabe said. Meanwhile with Jacob and Clark who arrive at the cryo chamber and get ready to breach.

"You ready?" Jacob asked.

"What's the objective?" Clark asked.

"Simple, we kill all personal in sight and free the prisoners," Jacob answered as Gabe and Sharp Eye quickly dispose of the guards in their area before getting ready to breach themselves.

"On three. One... two... three!" Jacob shouted before kicking the door open and shoots the guards in sight while Gabe and Sharp Eye do the same on their end.

"Clear!" Sharp Eye pointed out before Gabe opens a tube while at the same time, Jacob slowly clears the dust off the cryo tube to reveal a male Blue hedgehog with red and white shoes and white gloves.

"What the..." Jacob said before it cuts to Sharp Eye.

"Heck," Sharp Eye said looking at a red colored gem sitting there.

"This is the source of the jamming according to what I can pick up," Gabe said. Back with Jacob and Clark who free the prisoners. The other four were animal human beings as well. One was a female pink hedgehog with red boots and a red dress named Amy. The second was a female cream colored rabbit in a orange dress with a blue bow tie and orange shoes named Cream. The third was a female white bat in a jumpsuit named Rouge. The last one was a male red echidna with red shoes and white gloves with spikes on them. His name was Knuckles. The five took a little bit to recover. The blue hedgehog named Sonic looked up to see Jacob and at first thought it was an ONI operative so jumped to action and attacked him by turning into a blue ball and dashed into him, but he gets whacked into a wall.

"I need you to cooperate," Jacob said before Amy appears behind him with a hammer.

"And why should we, ONI or whatever you call yourself," Amy said mistaking as she tried to whack him, but Clark grabs the hammer holding it in place.

"ONI? Man they really must have messed you up," Clark pointed out.

"Amy, Sonic, I'd listen to them. They don't look like they're with the ones who kidnapped us," Rouge pointed out.

"Pretty smart. How do you know?" Jacob asked.

"Before they froze us, I heard them mention something about a military group called the SOCU. I noticed that written on your shoulder," Rouge pointed out looking at Jacob's shoulder.

"Very observant for a... whatever you are," Clark pointed out.

"Mobian," Knuckles said.

"Never heard of them," Jacob pointed out before Sonic runs up and down the chamber as if he was looking for someone.

"I can't find him," Sonic said confusing Jacob and Clark.

"Who?" Clark asked.

"My close friend Tails," Sonic answered as Jacob does something real fast.

"They're still torturing the poor kid?" Amy asked.

"I hacked into the ship's schematics and it looks like there's a prisoner in the holding cells," Jacob explained.

"That has to be Tails. Let's go," Sonic said before he tried to run off, but gets stopped by Clark.

"There could be an ambush so just hold on a minute," Clark pointed out before several soldiers run in to try and stop them, but quickly get disposed of by Jacob who pulls out an 8 gauge shotgun.

"They'll have that entrance sealed off, let's find a different way to the holding cells," Jacob suggested before running off in the different direction.

"Jacob, this is Sharp Eye, we disabled the jamming and are heading for the hanger, over?" Sharp Eye asked.

"Holy smokes they did it. We read you loud and clear, Sharp Eye, proceed to the hanger and wait for us. We're heading to the holding cells to rescue a prisoner," Jacob explained.

"Roger, sir, make sure you let the Colonel know that systems are back online," Sharp Eye suggested.

"I will. You got that, Colonel?" Jacob asked.

"Loud and clear, Jacob. Be careful when in the holding cells, knowing ONI, they'd rather destroy the evidence of what they did anything than lose it to their enemies," Colonel Mac pointed out.

"Roger, we'll be careful," Jacob said as he passed by a lab and hears a crashing sound. He looks behind him to see Sonic carrying a rather large plant.

"What's that all about?" Clark asked.

"It's a long story, let's just say this plant means a lot to my friend," Sonic pointed out.

"Okay," Jacob said not questioning Sonic. He then stops at the entrance of the holding cells before kicking the door open and shoots the guards in the halls before looking around to see a wounded guard. He walks over to him and picks him up, "You took something from our new allies, its name is Tails, Where is it?"

The guard spits in Jacob's face before he pulls out a knife and gets ready to cut the wound to make it even worse.

"Okay okay! He's in cell 14!" The guard said before Jacob puts him down. As he walks off to find cell 14 the guard tries to trigger the alarm.

"Don't try it," Jacob ordered getting ready to throw his knife at the guard who lowers his hand in defeat. He then signals Sonic to find cell 14. Sonic ran across the holding cells and eventually finds it. He looks in to see a male yellow/orange fox wearing white shoes with red and white gloves. This was Tails.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed before Clark rips the cell door open allowing him to enter. Jacob joins Sonic as he picked Tails up to see that he had a cotton ball tapped to the side of his forehead.

"What happened to him?" Jacob asked.

"We don't know, they separated us from him and we just thought that he was dead," Knuckles said as Jacob looked at Tails very closely.

"Looks like they used Cupid's knife on him," Jacob pointed out.

"The heck is Cupid's knife," Sonic asked.

"I'll explain once we get to extraction, for now let's go. Elo, status update," Jacob ordered.

"It's turning into quite the party here and I'm running low on ammo. I'm lucky Sharp Eye and Gabe showed up," Elo pointed out.

"Roger, we're on our way, Jacob out," Jacob said before Tails starts to wake up.

"Sonic. Is that you?" Tails asked in a dangerously weak voice.

"Save your strength, little bro, you're safe now," Sonic pointed out assuring Tails that he was not a dream which he thought it was. Meanwhile, Elo, Gabe and Sharp Eye were seen holding off the attack on their location.

"12 o'clock!" Gabe shouted as he points at a soldier carrying a rocket launcher which Sharp Eye quickly takes out. Elo takes down several guards before he runs out of ammo for his heavy machine gun.

"I'm out, switching to Saw," Elo said as he drops the heavy machine gun and pulls out a light machine gun and gets back to shooting.

"We're not gonna last much loner," Sharp Eye pointed out as the ONI marines slowly inch their way closer to them.

"You think? Jacob where are you?!" Gabe asked before the soldiers surrounding them start dropping. They look to see Jacob and Clark running towards them with Sonic and hid friends following them.

"Alright everyone aboard!" Jacob said before everyone got on board the pelican as fast as they could while Jacob and Elo held off the ONI personal on the ship, "We're all aboard! Go!"

"Roger, I'm moving," Clark said before he flies the pelican out of the hanger seconds before the blast doors close.

"Colonel this is Jacob, we're on our way back, your not gonna believe what we found," Jacob said.

"I'll be waiting," Colonel Mac said.

"Have a medical team ready for one of the prisoners," Jacob ordered.

"Roger. I'll have medical personal ready for you as soon as you get on board," Colonel Mac ordered as the ONI ship retreats.

"Thanks Colonel, Jacob out," Jacob said before getting off the radio. Nearby the planet overlooking the entire situation was a small cruiser. On board was a male spartan in red armor watched the entire thing.

"I'm impressed by how quick he got out of there," the spartan said to himself before looking behind him to see two female Spartans in black.

"What's your call, sir?" The female spartan on the left asked.

"We make sure he's ready to face the new beginning," the male spartan answered.

END OF PREVIEW

Valor...

Adventure...

War...

Good...

Evil...

Neutral...

Comebacks...

Old...

New...

SONALO PRIME

Coming soon after Halo Infinite


End file.
